A demons admittance
by LadyShadowHunter
Summary: Admittance is something that every demon has to deal with but for some acceptance is hard enough. Pyramid head was a sex maniac, simple as but how does a demon solve a problem like that. Easy, a trip to a human AA meeting. Crack/comedy oneshot.


_**So peeps, this is my new and very first silent hill fanfic on my new account. All you need to know about me is that I am obsessed with the silent hill games and I am planning to post every single idea that pops in to my head. Basically I am obsessed with lots of horror games etc. dead island, shadow of the damned and tones more but silent hill is by far the best. My previous account although I didn't want to delete it, had to be deleted. I need a fresh start with my writing. Some of you may remember "A demons indiscretions." That was I that wrote that but since you can't repost stories on different accounts I will make up for it by posting ALL of my new ideas. I feel really quite sad though, as I really loved that story. So I hope you like this...LadyShadowHunter xxx**_

**Title:** A demons admittance

**Rating:** T (mild horror and language)

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned silent hill but Akira Yamaoka (composes the epic atmospheric music in silent hill) could easily disagree.

**Genre**:Horror,comedy

**Characters**:pyramid head and references to other silent hill characters. For instance a grown up Laura (SH2). Mentions of Alessa(SH1),Leonard,Claudia and Heather(SH3).

**Plot**: Admittance is something that every demon has to deal with but for some acceptance is hard enough. Pyramid head was a sex maniac, simple as. Crack/comedy

**Date**: 19th of February 2012.

**A demons admittance**

Pyramid Head was a demon. A malevolent demon that prowled the streets of silent hill, stalking his prey. Silent hill, the ominous fog filled realm of a hell born purgatory. His home in a twisted sense. However Pyramid Head had a small fetish, that in the recent months had become uncontrollable.

Pyramid head was a sexual deviant ,who just happened to be the worst creatures to come across in Silent Hill. He was notorious for murdering any humans who strayed helplessly in to the town. Also for murdering and raping mannequins and nurses, before disembowelling their lifeless corpses.

Pyramid head had a small addiction. A small addiction that he was finding harder and harder to deal with each day. He could barely curb his appetite for it any longer.

Pyramid head had a small addiction to sex.

He no longer found it a pleasure but a curse, even though it was still a pleasure that he couldn't live without. The creatures of silent hill were never enough. The bubble headed nurses would just squirm and let him have his wicked way, before he would pick up his massive blood stained knife and stab it through their skulls with a deafening crack. As for the mannequins they didn't even have a skull of which he could crack. He would just smear their blood across the decaying walls with sinister waves of laughter.

Filling the empty decaying, blood splattered hallways with the creatures booming laughter. Laughter that echoed all around the silent hill apartment block, sending a not so silent warning to all of the other creatures and a certain shaggy blond haired man looking for his wife Mary.

At first pyramid head wondered if it was just because he had too much time to kill.

The mortal James only turned up once a year looking for his dead wife, even though he had found out the truth years before. The shameless blond had a memory like a goldfish. Laura had grown up and disappeared in to thin air, but red knew the loud mouthed girl was still alive. It had been such a long time since he had seen Alessa and as for Claudia. Well the bitch had went fucking insaine.

The thought of what Claudia had done, even managed to sicken himself. Sicken him to uncontrollable lengths, unlike the sickening stench coming from the mannequins and decaying corpses of abused nurses that were sprawled across the dirt,blood and gore covered floor of his apartment.

Red absolutely loved the smell of death.

For he was the reaper and he was in close pursuit of any prey that suited his fancy.

Pyramid head however wasn't picky and he knew that when he wanted to fuck the remains of the dead Vincent, he had something to admit.

He had to admit that he had a problem.

A problem that he didn't quite know how to solve. Red wasn't your typical logical thinking demon. For starters he wasn't even alive. If Leonard was still alive he could have told him how to solve this.

However Leonard was no longer here. He was probably downing vodka shots with his daughter Claudia down in hell. How Red loved alcohol. Especially tequila. He could only found out of date health drinks, that had a bit of kick but it wasn't the same.

It wasn't until quite a fateful encounter with one of the screaming nurses with an ounce of IQ, on one of his rape fests that red knew exactly what to do.

He would have to scale to greater lengths.

He would have to visit the human realm...

XOXOXO

Red let out a loud primal groan as he dragged one of his huge metal blades along the cracked ground of the deserted car park. Only one street light in the whole street flickered on and off, spreading a tangerine light on and off. The blade emitted a powerful earsplitting sound, destroying the tranquillity of the freezing night air.

Red was used to fog but not freezing fog. That was new.

"I can't believe I'm even doing this,"Red muttered to himself, as he pushed on. His blood splattered meat kilt flapped in the wind and at parts stuck to his sweaty muscular legs. Fresh blood glistened on his toned abs, in the disgusting orange light. His words sounded more like a groan, than actual words.

Straight ahead a dented metal door lay ajar.

The late night breeze brushed over his blood stained skin cooling it.

Sounds of speaking could be heard within. A male voice boomed,"I just cant stop myself. I always want it. I know it's just a liquid but the taste just excites me. Then she comes home and ruins it. She is the reason why I drink anyway."

Another male voice,"Who's that, You're wife?"

The once booming but recognisable voice replied in a hushed tone"My cat. I think she is plotting to kill me"

Pyramid head tilted his huge wrought iron helmet in amusement.

Maybe this wasn't such a stupid idea.

Maybe attending an AA meeting for sex,drugs and alcohol would make red aim to not be as strange as the humans.

Red began to laugh a loud malevolent laugh, that shook his strong frame.

These humans were total wackjobs.

His booming laughter was only met by silence.

Until a shrill female voice broke the silence,"Excuse me is someone there?"

Red clutched the handle of his huge metal knife. Deep within his helmet a sinister laugh began to radiate through him. It was time to make his entrance known.

He lifted the huge metal blade, that was even heavy for him and stabbed it through the middle of the metal door and began to cut through the metal as if his blade was a can opener, opening an aluminium can of food. Lifting his bare right foot he kicked the door with tremendous power and strength throwing the door off of its rusty hinges. The door smashed down and flew a few inches on the dirty floor of the communal hall floor, making a loud metallic scraping noise. Silence drowned the open plan room.

Pyramid head stepped forward and on to the remnants of the metal door. The weaker than expected metal bent under reds weight. Red flung down the huge knife that clattered with the tile floor, making a huge metallic clatter. Orange tiles shattered as it made contact with the hell born blade.

Red looked over at a diminutive group of about nine humans, that all sat on plastic chairs in a circle. All nine stared at red with pure wide eyes shock. All on the edge of their seats. Not knowing if they should run or scream.

The squeaky voice of a slurring wide eyed female, split the silence,"I shouldn't have came to this meeting drunk."

Red began to laugh an evil sounding laugh before a reply escaped his pyramid covered head,"Finally some fresh meat that I can devour and quench my sexual thirst to my unbeating hearts content."

The voice of a shocked Irish male priest came next. "Oh Christ, the apocalypse has come and so has the devil. Where is my holy water,"The fear stricken priest cursed as he began to shake himself down looking for holy water. His creased forehead began to get covered by small droplets of sweat.

Red took one step forward but was only met by splatters of water hitting his uncovered skin and a plastic bottle hitting his helmet, then hitting the floor. Red was confused. Why was a strange Irish man throwing stuff at him. Was he drunk to?

Red just shrugged his shoulder but the next thing he knew was happening, was eight frightened souls screaming at the top of their lungs and knocking plastic chairs over, as they scurried for the other exit. This included the priest. A woman with blond hair, tied in a high ponytail and dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a leather jacket remained seated.

The woman didn't look scared at all. She just slowly got up from the seat and frowned at Red. She only looked about twenty.

"Look what you've done now. Ruined my entertainment red,"The young woman frowned but slowly that frown changed to a coy grin.

Red just stood baffled.

"Its red pyramid thing to you girly,"Pyramid head growled.

"Oh red, do you not remember me,"The young woman laughed. She wandered over to red despite the sight of the sexual deviant. Brushing her arm across his muscular arm as she slowly walked past. Red really was a grotesque sort of creature.

"How the fuck am I meant to know,"Red droned, until he remembered,"Oh aren't you that little annoying brat that used to always get in my way years ago."

"Thats Laura to you and aren't you far away from home. Here to fuck those innocent humans,"Laura frowned. She used to be terrified of red but when the air in silent hill had cleared most of the creatures got to know each other.

The sound of her high heels hit against the tiles as she continued walking, as if red wasn't there. Her eyes a little glassy. A hushed whisper so quiet that red couldn't hear it, escaped her blood red lips,"He should have killed James for what he did to Mary."

The pain quickly evaporated from Laura's pail face.

"Basically,"Red grunted but before he could get a reply Laura had ran away in to the darkness and all he could hear was her singing ,"Na, Na, Na, you can't catch me."

Red just shook his pyramid. Laura hadn't changed at all. Always running away without an answer. Always running away without a care, to hide her pain but red knew their paths would cross again.

Red sighed.

His little problem hadn't of been solved.

Sure he hadn't of wanted to screw with Laura that second because she would always be that little annoying brat to him.

The only problem was wasn't an AA meeting for humans meant to be some kind of orgie or had red been tricked once again.

"I can never win,"Red groaned to himself as he retreated from the desolate hall, grabbed his knife and began the tiresome journey back to silent hill. He would have to break in to a bookstore to maybe find a self help book he had been told about and then maybe for a snack or two on the way.

**THE END**

_**Ok I know that kinda sucked compared to my old stuff but this was just randomly typed up so my profile didn't look so empty and I have mega period cramps so that was probs ruining my creative genius lmfao. It was too uneventful for my liking and lacked some of my usual humour but I would at least like to hear your input. So please PM me about this or review. Whatever floats you boat. Love you all...LadyShadowHunter xxx ;)**_

_**p.s. Sunday night, so a great excuse to play silent hill 2. shame I have human biolgy NAB 2moz, so I probs won't get through that much. :( So what are all your fave silent hill games?**_


End file.
